Silent Sayonara
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: Tomorrow, Sasuke is leaving Konoha; so tonight, under the petals of the moonlight, he says his silent sayonara. Yaoi (male x male), M Rated, PWP, lemon oneshot, NaruSasu.


**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary: **Tomorrow, Sasuke is leaving Konoha; so tonight, under the petals of the moonlight, he says his silent sayonara. Yaoi (male x male), M Rated, PWP, lemon oneshot, NaruSasu.

**Warning: **Yaoi (male x male), EXPLICIT and graphic smut, traces of swearing, sexual intercourse, mature and adult content; not for underage viewers. Please, _please, _do not read this if you are underage.

**Comments: **Just a short NaruSasu oneshot I wrote, with a little angst. I'm thinking of writing an MPreg soon, on another note. Thanks for reading this.

**Disclaimer: **Does it _look _like I own Naruto? Huh, _huh? _Sorry, the fact that I don't own it is making me a little unstable. :dies:

* * *

**Silent Sayonara**

Rose Petals Under the Moonlight

* * *

"Ah…Naruto." Sasuke moaned, feeling those soft lips against his neck, breathing falling from that parted mouth. He wrapped pale legs around the other's body. "Hurry."

The blond's response was a tongue sliding up the other's pale neck, the raven letting his head fall back, granting Naruto access to his body. Eliciting an aroused sound, he bucked his hips into the other, their crotches rubbing as Naruto inhaled his dangerously alluring scent, a seductive moan vibrating on the ivory skin.

"Naruto…hurry up…" The Uchiha's legs held Naruto, pulling him hard against him; in reward receiving a tongue sliding over the area, tasting him, sharp teeth brushing and tickling at his outstretched neck. "Please, ahhn…"

Unable to control himself anymore, pure white teeth resembling vampire fangs pierced unblemished skin, evenly tanned fingers lifting Sasuke's chin, stroking his cheek as his tongue stroked and caressed the blood falling from the wound – intent on leaving a love bite.

The Uchiha moaned as he felt the other's teeth tasting his essence, his life. It ran up sensually, sexually as Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt, pulling Naruto to hover over him and desperately crashing their bodies together. "Uhn…"

Naruto swallowed the last drops before moving up, ebony-onyx eyes locking with endless blue. Fisting blond hair, Sasuke pulled the other in for a mind blowing kiss, their lips pressing together, tongues tracing the velvety seams of each other's mouths. "I'll miss you."

Pale fingers released their grip on Naruto's hair as their lips detached, before colliding again, Sasuke's hand unzipping the other's jeans, slowly and painfully lowering the Uzumaki's clothing.

Naruto was silent, face contorted in pleasure, as Sasuke's hand dipped under the waistband of his boxers and played with his erection, freeing it from the confinement of his pants.

Stroking the tanned cock in all the sensitive places, Sasuke leisurely touched himself as Naruto rubbed their crotches together. He thumbed the slit of the other's leaking shaft, watching pre-cum fall from the tip of the dick.

"Ahhh, Sasuke...why do you have to...leave me?"

"I'm sorry...Naruto, nngh."

With a moan of frustration, Naruto plundered the other's mouth, their tongues dominantly fighting, dancing in the walls of their mouths as Sasuke squeezed the other's penis, the blond humming into his lips with appreciation.

He wanted to be filled to the hilt and Naruto wanted to be compressed, enveloped, engulfed in that tight ass. Showing the other what he wanted, Sasuke raised his hips when Naruto probed his entrance, running fingers over it, a metallic taste in his mouth pumping adrenaline through his veins.

Sasuke shifted, pushing Naruto down and letting his lips wrap around the head of the other's erection. The blond let out a sound of pleasure and writhed a little as Sasuke teasingly ran his tongue down the underside, the base, stroking his balls.

Unable to hold it any longer, Naruto once again shoved Sasuke down, ordered him to suck on his fingers and then inserted the saliva-coated digits into Sasuke's entrance.

Used to this, the raven let out an inaudibly passionate gasp as the other scissored in his ass. Once thoroughly prepared, Naruto positioned himself outside and comfortably slid in, seating himself in that pale body. Sasuke demanded roughness, wild and intimate sex. Harder and faster. So when he was ready, Naruto pulled out and rammed back in, effectively rubbing the other's prostate.

Crying out, Sasuke gripped the bedsheets of the dimly lit room, the red silk bed creaking beneath him and the candle at the door being their only source of light illuminating their bodies.

"Tight…"

"Ah-ahhn. Naruto, faster." He demanded possessively. The blond obliged, pounding harder into that ass, the sound of skin slapping together being the sound that filled their ears, along with moans, erratic breathing and calls of each other's name.

"Make love to me, dobe. Harder. U-usuraton-ahh-kachi, so I won't-ah-forget."

Naruto grunted as Sasuke released a breathy moan, shoving him up the bed as the other sat up, making Naruto fall deeper inside him. He straddled the other, arms wrapping around his shoulders as Naruto sat on his knees, the raven seated on his lap. Moving up and down, Sasuke bit the other to stifle a cry, leaving a hickey in it's place. Satisfied with the action, Naruto allowed Sasuke's thighs to wrap around him, their sweat-covered bodies melding together.

"Ah…unn."

Naruto increased his pace, Sasuke's cock in between them, neglected. He brought his hands to the member, feeling the entire length between his chest, and rubbed. In return, Sasuke rolled his hips against the other, increasing his pleasure and running fingers over the nipples on his chest.

The raven was the first to release, milking dry; Naruto felt him tense and tighten his cock, causing him to fall over the edge and cum inside the other, riding out his orgasm with a few more thrusts, ribbons of white settling on their stomachs.

Spent, he rolled out of the other and lay on the bed, the silk beneath them cold against his heated body. In an instant, he felt Sasuke's mouth on his and the Uchiha climbing over to straddle him, apparently not satisfied and needing more sex.

"I'll ride you."

Not opposed to that idea, he let thin lips enclose around the head of his cock and the other impale his mouth on his hard manhood, shoving it down his throat and smearing pre-cum once again around his lips. When he was inside the other, he groped Sasuke's ass and let him move on his cock, the raven pleasuring himself and holding his own dick in place.

The night was filled with moans and pleasured sounds, but the breathless _'I love you'_ from each of them were the only words that really mattered. Since tomorrow, they would never see each other again. They would be letting go. Sasuke would be leaving everyone behind; he would probably never come back.

_Goodbye, dobe...I'll miss you._

And knowing that...

Was what hurt the most.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a little smut and some angst; Sasuke and Naruto having to say goodbye. Thank you for reading.


End file.
